


Fireflies at Dawn

by Alula_Astro



Category: Cardinal (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: John has,finally, headed Lise's comments from when they were in Toronto for Robert Quillin's autopsy.They've been plotting John's move to Toronto since Lise left Algonquin Bay six months ago and it's happening this week. Lise's DS offered John a job when he offered one to Lise. And now John is going to be working it. Him and Lise will be living and working together with Kelly cheering them on every step of the way.Credit to my mother for the title. - Daylight
Relationships: John Cardinal/Lise Delorme
Kudos: 2





	1. I don't have to see your ugly mug for two blissful days.

John walks into the office in a far better mood then he usually is in at seven o’clock in the morning.

“Way hey! Old stone face is smiling. Has the world ended?” Ian says ginning.

“Ian I’m in a good mood because it’s Friday and from five o’clock I don’t have to see your ugly mug for two blissful days.” John replies walking into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

“What if we end up doing overtime tomorrow?” Ian asks.

“I’ll be in Toronto so I wouldn’t be able to do it.” 

Ian looks at Ash and they say “Delorme.” at the same time.

“Not necessarily.” John calls. 

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Ian calls back.

“Quit it with the Elementary school banter and get some work done.” Noelle shouts from her office. 

“Yes DS.” The three of them shout back.


	2. I'd never even dare.

Lise is about to go on her lunch break when she gets a phone call. She looks at the caller ID and smiles. She answers the call and heads outside.

“Hi John.”

_“Hi Lise.”_

“You’re not calling to cancel tonight are you?”

_“I’d never even dare.”_

“Good.” They laugh.

_“I’ve accepted an offer on the house and handed my notice in on the flat.”_

“Finally!”

_“I’m handing in my notice this afternoon.”_

“Do you want me to drive up to come and help you bring your stuff down?”

_“What time could you get here?”_

“Well it’s pretty slow up here at the moment so about three hours.” 

_“See you then. Love you.”_

“Love you too.”


	3. So I got a new family.

About half three Ian comes back from the printer and gives John a look.

"What?" John asks.

"I could have sworn that your girlfriend just pulled into the parking lot." 

What Ian doesn’t realise is that Lise is stood behind Ian raising her eyebrow at him.

“I think you need to just mind your own business McLeod.” Lise says in her signature French accent.

Ian jumps. “Hi Delorme. Nice to see you again.”

“Hello McLeod. Are you ready to go, John?”

“Let me just finish this email then yes.” 

"Where are you going?" Ash asks. 

"Lise and I have some stuff to do." 

"I won't ask what because I don't want to know and Ash is too innocent to know." 

"Ian just because I'm gay does not mean that I am innocent. Lise isn't straight and she's not innocent." 

Ian gives Lise a confused look.

"I'm omnisexual." 

"What is that?" Ian asks, even more confused.

"Spicy bisexuality." Ash answers.

Lise laughs. "I'm attracted to a person of any gender." 

"But yet you chose John." 

Lise smirks.

"Ian, I wouldn't have said that if I were you, she has got a gun." Ash says in a warning tone.

"Lise is French-Canadian. She doesn't need a gun." John adds.

"I've made one of my cousins bleed with just my finger nails in the past." 

"Why did you do that?" John inquires.

"He was being a misogynistic prick." 

"Fair enough. I'm guessing that you're that gay cousin."

"And the family disappointment. So I got a new family."


End file.
